


Divinity

by Snelly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU August, Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Lore - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snelly/pseuds/Snelly
Summary: Five gods, five kingdoms. A corrupted church which rules over the continent, and a blasphemed god, who, although banished from the land, cautiously watches as her creation falls apart.When a nomadic girl, and a boy of high class, are chosen by Creation and destruction to reinstate the balance of the realm, they find that the land may be too far gone to save. But what is an adventure without conflict?





	Divinity

When Creation was born, so came Destruction. Within the prophecy of fate they existed harmoniously, and through this relationship came five kingdoms, ruled under five gods.

To the north was the Kingdom of Wayzz, represented by the turtle and under the  jurisdiction of Tikki. Wayzz taught the people his knowledge of healing and his wisdom of life, and everyone who lived under the protection of his divine presence was satisfied and asked for nothing more. The humans to the north were regarded almost as divine as Wayzz himself, with the buildings of jade and the glowing canals that lined the kingdom, it was almost a recreation of heaven itself, and the people upheld that image for years to come, never forgetting the value of the community.

To the east was the Kingdom of Pollen, represented by the bee and under the jurisdiction of Plagg. Pollen was vain and stubborn, but treated her people as if they were her very own children. Pollen granted the people status among others, and lush resources that were in high demand throughout the continent. The kingdom flourished; through their rich trade industry and the agreeable working status of all citizens, things worked is a structured and secure way. Pollen was beloved by all and in turn beloved all. Pollen promised the people fertile land and structured cities, and the people rejoiced, for there was not a kingdom as prosperous as this throughout the continent.

In the west was the Kingdom of Trixx, on the surface people saw him as manipulative but under the surface, he was protective. His kingdom; represented by the fox and under the jurisdiction of Tikki, was not as agriculturally advanced as the other kingdoms. However, he in turn granted the people land filled with precious ore and the power of persuasion. While Trixx and his people were scorned by the other four kingdoms, it could be argued that it was only because he was seen as a threat. While the people of the kingdom were mischievous by nature, they were also very intelligent. Trixx taught the people how to sustain themselves through balancing work and play. Within the kingdom stood grand walls of gold and copper that almost blinding to the naked eye, representing Trixx’s lesson of illusion.

The south was by rite, the Kingdom of Duusu, with her passionate disposition, represented by the peacock and under the jurisdiction of Plagg. Duusu was the god of diplomacy and vanity. Everything in the kingdom was beautiful and perfect to the human’s eye. Duusu taught the people the importance of image and communication. She taught them how to use the two symbiotically, and how to be an agreeable person. There was nothing more beautiful than relations and alliances, and Duusu taught the people exactly how to maintain the peace within the kingdom. 

Finally, right in the heart of the continent, was the kingdom of Nooroo,represented by the butterfly and representing the the unity of Plagg and Tikki. He was the weakest among the gods, but it was no matter, for he had the strongest heart, and for this, the other gods couldn’t help but respect him. Nooroo taught his people how to be vulnerable, he said that true strength came from those who expose themselves for the greater good. He taught them the importance of giving love but also, the necessity of receiving love as well. He taught the people that they didn’t need much if they had each other. Although being the poorest country, they were the most peaceful. Their giving nature protected them from most threats. 

For years, the gods lived harmoniously with the people, until the Day of Farewell. The people of the realm could not cope. Riots erupted in the streets, fires could be seen on every street corner and field of the land. The humans declared that if the gods did not stay, they would ruin the world they created. The gods, however, saw through this act of rebellion. They understood that the humans were reacting out of fear, and because of this, the gods were compassionate. 

As a final parting gift, each god assigned a priest or priestess to each kingdom, and gave each a divine artifact; a Miraculous. These would grant the ruling priest or priestess the power of the respective god in a time of chaos. The people became at ease, knowing that the gods would still live among them in a material shape. 

Finally, after bittersweet goodbyes and tears, the gods departed for the heavens, and humanity was left with the lessons the gods, and their own human nature.

 

-

 

Tikki and Plagg, however, chose to stay. Curious as to how the humans will grow, and concerned for their safety, the two gods couldn’t seem to find the will to leave. They walked among the people, taking on different shapes each time, and observed the people grow and develop.

The continent was balanced, as the people worshipped Tikki and Plagg; the two necessary halves that make a whole...

 

That is, until doubt met desire.

 

The people of the realm renounced the power of creation in favour of destruction. They were convinced that Creation was just as the word said; the  _ creator _ of all sickness and disease, they blamed Tikki for materializing all of their fears and dread. 

So, motivated by their greed for control, and their doubt towards creations intent, the humans came up with a plan. With the collective power left by Pollen, Duusu, and Nooroo, they would banish Creation to the outer realm, leaving destruction without his other half, and plummeting the continent into chaos. This alliance would afterwards be known as the Council of Three.

The kingdoms under Tikki’s rule refused to abandon the deity, and thus came The War. Men, women and children of age were forced to enlist, and more often than not, the soldiers never returned home. 

The wars went on for years, until the kingdom of Trixx and Wayzz could fight no more and finally, surrendered. The kingdom of Trixx threw away all of their scripts of creation, and the priestess was burned at the stake, leaving a forgotten orphaned baby. 

The kingdom of Wayzz, however, renounced their holy title and left their territory. Leaving a forgotten kingdom.

 

-

From the ashes of Tikki’s memory, rose The Order of the Black Cat; an organisation to destroy the belief and good faith in creation and to maintain the order of destruction. Anyone convicted of blasphemy against The Holy Church of Plagg, would be immediately detained, and sentenced to a death, chosen by the Council of Three. 

 

Society fell. 

 

Famine and disease, worse than ever, spread through the realm. Thousands of people died every day and thousands more envied them. 

The people were dying, not only physically but mentally as well. They cried and begged the priests and priestess’ to do something to make it stop, but when nothing was done, they turned to Plagg instead, and begged him to end the people and everything they’ve touched. 

But nothing happened, because without Creation, nothing could be Destroyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written in a while, this is the first time in almost ten years I've written anything! Super exciting for me...In other words, please bear with me! 
> 
> Thanks!  
> Snelly.


End file.
